


Regret (Adrienette)

by Elle Hcor (RJPhaNTom)



Series: Love Square Instagram Drabbles [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, May continue?, The feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJPhaNTom/pseuds/Elle%20Hcor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This shouldn't have happened," After waking up next to a sleeping Adrien after a night of partying, Marinette begins to have some thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret (Adrienette)

"No. NONONONONONONONONONONONONO! This cannot be happening!" I looked over at the sleeping form of the guy whom I would admit I had a crush on but I didn't want for it to end up like this. Memories flashed as I remembered the party; the consumption of alcohol, the touching, the teasing, the kissing...him professing his love for me when we...I shook my head from my thoughts.

"Marinette?" I freeze and look over at those peridot green eyes. "Are you okay?" He sat up, confusion evident on his face. I had to fight back tears as the next words spilt from my mouth. "N-No..." I stand, wrapping the blanket around myself self-consciously. "I shouldn't have done this," I said as I picked my clothes up from the floor. "This wasn't supposed to happen, Adrien. We were both drunk, we weren't thinking straight." I said, refusing to look at him. The air was tense. "I'm sorry." I hear him whisper. "Let's...let's just pretend none of this ever happened," I said finally as I got the rest of my clothes on.

"But...I don't want to forget." I stop and look at him, tears falling. "I'm sorry." I slipped my shoes on and left before he could see me break down in tears.


End file.
